


A Body Becomes a Circus for all to See

by SotheBalance



Series: Stereotypes are a Bitch, but Baby we Have Each Other [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha Heechul, Alpha Kim Heechul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, News Media, Omega Jungsoo, Omega Park Jungsoo, Stereotypes, no one has the right to tell y'all what to wear, ooff, stereotype combating, talking about how people dress, the media is mean man, traditional omega stereotypes, what else do I tag here?, you hear me, yuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalance/pseuds/SotheBalance
Summary: Leeteuk was getting tried of being told he was too promiscuous, of getting told that his body is Heechul's pride, that he should be happy to be married to such a man of stature.Being an omega was a bitch.





	A Body Becomes a Circus for all to See

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a series in the same universe as "Screw Society, I Have you Baby" and deal with sexual discrimination on the Alpha Beta Omega spectrum. You don't need to read the previous work to understand this.
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all!
> 
> ~Dani

“You _Won’t Believe What Super Junior’s Kim Leetuek Wore to his Husband’s TV Show!_

_The Kpop industry is a brutal industry, so omega leaders are far and rightfully few in between. Their delicate nature makes it too difficult for the weak hearted omega to carry an entire team, which why most alphas are chosen as the group’s leader._

_Even so, omega leaders still exist. EXO’s Suho is one of the more known omega leaders as is 13 year old Super Junior’s Leeteuk. It’s still a surprise to many as to why their groups have been so successful even with their omega leaders, but because you’re a leader doesn’t mean you don’t have to adhere to rules and decency. Especially if you’re an omega._

_Suho, also known as Zhang Junmyeon after having taken his husband’s name (as any self respecting omega should do) leads one of the most notable groups in Korea currently, EXO. Suho took leadership after ex-lover Kris left the group, causing complications resulting in their failed relationship and thus, Suho transferred from leading EXO-K, EXO’s Korean sub group to leading the group as a whole, a massive weight for an omega of his small stature._

_During his husband’s recent movie preview, Suho honored his adopted Chinese culture by wearing a specially designed long legged red suit, following after the cheongsam style that is typical of omegas in China. The suit left little to the imagination as it clung to his slim figure and featured a low cut long sleeved silk shirt that made the omega look like a true forbidden fruit. From debut to marriage to current day, Suho has worn some of the most delectable trend setting clothing, making alphas everywhere mourn the notion that the desirable omega is married. A true omega icon for the younger generation that look up to him._

_Kim Leeteuk on the other hand, has been active in the music industry for double the length of Suho, a total of thirteen years. Normally, his is a well versed and proper omega. His styles have set precedent for future wedded omegas. Who could ever forget his near sheer wedding gown that practically worshiped his omegan curves and gently ran a cape from his waist to the ground, forming a near circle around the white pants that did wonders for his legs. Or the pale blue suit that showed the world why Kim Heechul prided himself about his husband. Award show after award show, the married omega leader never failed to show that even as he aged, he was still one of the top desired omegas in the entire industry._

_His clothing, mostly silk and other similar products gave his already vastly desired body a special leg up on the competition that could make any young alpha lose control._

_Which is why fans were shocked to discover that when he was invited to take part in one the shows his husband has been a cast member for a long time, the superstar dressed down quite a lot._

_From sheek silk suits and shirts, the married omega showed up in black slacks and a white dress shirt, looking rather plain for an omega of his prestige. Considering his husband’s vastly known name and well liked persona, the attire came as a shock to the reporters at the news-station._

_The couple, married nearly five years ago after a massive announcement that rocked the industry, have been one the front running couples of SM Entertainment._

_Being married to an alpha of stature, it would be respectful to dress to match their fame, and considering the well known Kim name, Super Junior’s Leeteuk has failed to follow that rule, tarnishing his husband’s name on live television._

_After the incidences with another member Kangin, who was been involved in two DUI scandals and Siwon, whom has been sidelined because of his dog’s unfortunate run in with a CEO, many wonder how Super Junior is being held together by an incompetent leader. His few fans claim otherwise, but the evidence is blaring everyone in the face, even those blind to it._

_Perhaps Leeteuk will finally do the band some good and step down as leader, and let an actual alpha lead the group towards success. Or at least dress properly.”_

A one Kim Leeteuk sighed as he locked his phone, setting it down before placing his head in his hands. He couldn’t deal with this whiplash anymore. He hated seeing news articles proclaim him as one of the sexiest omegas around and more than subtlelly calling him a vixen and a husband snatcher when he himself was married as well.

He was no stranger to the comments magazine writers would make about his attire- calling his fashion choice rique, bold and more often than not, they would mention how his body was his husband’s pride. Heechul would read those comments and usually think nothing of it- after all, Leeteuk knew what Heechul thought of him, why would his spouse think otherwise? Heechul loved him to death and would do anything for him. The thought that his husband had yet to come to him about said comments worried Leeteuk, considering that this man had been wearing the same ring as him for the past five years.

Leeteuk knew how much Heechul cared for him, hell that was the reason they had gotten together in the first place, but Leeteuk was a man of insecurities, of pushing others before himself and his well being. But reading all these articles only made him feel bad for his husband and team, and how they had to deal with his personal backlash. Leeteuk hoped his husband had not seen more of the recent comments.

Speak of the devil, Leeteuk thought as the door to their joint apartment opened, revealing his husband’s annoyed face.

With multiple thuds, which he assumed was Heechul’s shoes and his bag, he heard his husband enter the living room and stop in his tracks.

“I didn’t know you were off today?” Heechul asked, confused as he took a seat on his hyung’s right side, slouching on the couch.

“Ah I didn’t know either until the producer called me and told me not to come in today,” Leeteuk replied, staring at his phone that sat face down on the table, glaring at him and his insecurities.

The orange haired male could feel the annoyance rolling off his husband from the proximity of their bodies. He let a miniscule smile make its way on his previously blank face as he took Heechul’s left hand, a giddy feeling shooting through him as he felt the wedding ring on the slightly younger male’s fourth finger. Leeteuk prided himself in his marriage, considering the origin of his relationship was his management deciding that an omega leader was too provocative with their fan base and that the only way to prevent that was to have the ‘big strong alpha’ who was the second eldest claim that Leeteuk was his omega. Leeteuk remembered how much he hated being verbally claimed over and over because his image was too “provocative.”

Heechul looked over to see his spouse deep in thought, some comments he had read earlier in the week flashing to the forefront of his mind. He never usually brought the comments into conversation because he didn’t want to accidentally shift his beloved Teukkie Hyung’s mood into another depressive episode, which were becoming alarmingly more frequent.

Heechul could still feel himself cringe as he recalled a recent article about Leeteuk’s clothing choices (which he felt was stupid by the way, why would anyone care if his spouse dressed up or down?) that he had read. The experienced singer had thought that he couldn’t have gotten any angier, but it seems he was mistaken as he scrolled down into the wretched comment section. He still wishes he could unread everything.

Bring the hand on his up to his face, Heechul kissed a knuckle before sighing.

“I saw an article online about your clothing style,” Heechul spoke bluntly, looking down at the carpet.

Leeteuk stiffened at the words. Heechul had never dictated what he should and shouldn’t wear.

“Before you start letting your brain run in different directions, I want to say that I’m disgusted at everything about the article. I don’t give a damn what you wear even if I joke about it sometimes. It’s your body, your choice. I’m not gonna take that from you.”

Jungsu could feel tears welling up in his eyes from the words, remaining silent as he stared at the side of his husband’s face.

Finally, after three minutes of stillness, Leeteuk spoke.

“I’m tired of being some fifteen year old boy’s wet dream, Chul,” Leeteuk whispered, staring down at his legs, which apparently caused a lot of hard ons for his fans- their words not his.

“I don’t think you are Teukkie,” Heechul whispered next to him, bringing him closer with the hand squished behind the couch but resting on this left side. Leeteuk rested his head on Heechul’s shoulder with a weary expression.

“You’re so much more. You deserve the world, but the universe is a bitch and if I could, I would fight the shit out of it for you.”

Jungsu let out a laugh at his husband’s cursing. Honestly, swear words had basically been embedded in his vocabulary.

“You have me and the rest of the brats to make sure that these comment don’t get too bad. It’s your life, do what the hell you want, you know I already do.”

The elder let a smile grace his features as he turned to kiss Heechul’s cheek sweetly.

“I knew there’s a reason I married you.”

“What reason do you need other than my amazing looks and my strong alpha presence,” Heechul joked, punctuating his three final words between neck kisses as he began to wiggle his fingers along smooth hips.

“Yah, Kim Heechul!”

Jungsu began to laugh has he was caught off guard with his husband’s cold hands.

“Heechul, your hands are cold!”

“That’s because it’s cold enough to free your balls off outside,” Heechul forced out through his laughs, making sure to brand his chilly fingers underneath his husband’s shirt, cause a horrified shriek to escape Leeteuk’s lips.

“You’re insufferable!”

“Love you too baby.”


End file.
